Lindsays sercet reposted
by kaitlyn143
Summary: Lindsay has a sercet. DL maybe some Flackoc read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey Monroe was confused. What was she going to tell Danny? What was she going to tell Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack? They would all want answers. She looked once more at her daughter and closed the door. Keira Monroe looked up. She knew her mother was confused. The 15 year old school had planed a trip to New York crime lab, where her mother worked. They were to speed the day their and help some of New York finest helping too investigate crimes. Amongst the list of people they were going to meet were Danny Messer and Don Flack Jr who were going too answer question and watch over them in the day. Keira sighed. She knew her mother liked this guy Danny and he liked her, but once he found out about her that was all properly going too changed, no man wanted a girlfriend with a 15 year old daughter. Keira closed her eyes and she whispered to her self, 'here's the plan no is too know I am Keira Monroe Lindsey Monroe's daughter. If they ask I'll just say it's a coincidence. One problem im not the best of liars.' 'BUT I'LL ACT' keira suddenly shouted, the light in the hallway turned on keira are you awake. Keira closed her eyes and asked god to not make her open the door to her room. Her mum opened the door and leaned in. seeing that Keira's eyes were closed she leaned back out and closed the door. Keira smiled no one was good enough for her mum. Tomorrow she would test too see how much Danny liked her mum. She had heard around school he was a player, so she decided tomorrow she would test him, if he lived up to her high expectations, if not he would have to go. Keira closed her eyes and smiled. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning the day if Keira's school trip, after waking up at 7 showering in record time, she got dressed in a little miss sunshine tee shirt, white skinny jeans and yellow converses. She ate breakfast got her lunch ready and went too the bus stop round the corner of her house and decide too read a book while she waited. Around 15 minutes later Keria heard shouting and laughing; she looked up and saw her 3 best friends approaching. Keria put her book away and stood up. The 3 girls ran up too her and hugged her, after what seemed like hours but was only a couple of second the girls pulled away. 'Hey Keria have you heard' asked Keira's friend who had immediately befriended her once she arrived in New York Sienna aspenbloom as they walked to school 'liberty high are coming too the crime lab with us. Most of the people there are dumb blondes or idiot!!!' at that point Luna lewis, looked up and sighed she know this was an argument she was never going too win. No won against sienna. Taking a deep breath Luna looked at sienna and said 'actually sienna I know some people who go to liberty high and are not idiots and they might be blonde but their not dumb' Sienna narrowed her eyes and looked at Luna. She hated being proven wrong. Especially by the new girl. Luna broke her stare at Sienna and decided that since she had made a bad mistake by arguing against Sienna, Luna was staring at the ground and decided what every was said next she would keep her mouth shut, she had joined the school just months before and didn't want too lose any one who was her friend.

After 5 minutes silence Sienna look at Luna 'alright then you know some one from liberty high that not a dumb blonde or an idiot, tell me who they are.' Luna looked up and had tears welling up in her eyes 'there's these girls in liberty high they really mean but smart, they bullied psychically me and told every one that I was adopted………there in the same year as us and will be at the crime lab. There the reason I transferred to west manor school and meet you guys' after 5 minutes of the girls trying to take in what they had been told by Luna they arrived at school. Melody smith looked up at Luna, and smiled 'don't worry Luna, we'll make sure they don't touch you' Melody kissed Luna on the cheek and walk of too her classroom. Sienna turn around to follow melody but looked back. She know how sweet and innocent Luna was and was disgusted, who every the girls were she was gonna make them pay. 'Sorry' she whispered too Luna and ran off too catch up with Melody. Keira looked at Luna and link arms with her 'come on I need your help I've got a plan' Keira mumbled 'we'll tell sienna and melody about it on the bus' Keira dragged Luna


	3. Chapter 3

After registration, the kids went and found their place on the school bus, Keria and her friends sat at the back and talked about Keira's plan. 5 minutes into bus ride Keira fell asleep after planning all night long. Her friends looked at her and spoke amongst them selves.

'Do you think this is a good idea?' Melody asked she looked at Keira disapprovingly, Melody thought Keira should trust her mum too pick a guy she liked. 'I mean Keira might think she doing this for her mum but what if it goes wrong'

Sienna glared at Melody having come from a single parent family like /Keira she know why Keira was doing this 'Looked you don't what its like having one parent raise you. Keira's doing this too make sure this guy is right for her mum, I mean what if its all an act too get her mum too go out with him. What if he's really a scumbag that will ship Keira off to boarding school once their married and ……and……'

'Okay Sienna stop! Your getting carried away. I'm sure he's not like that hopefully. And if he is Keira can come and live with me in my spare room. My parents love her. They won't mind' melody whispered.

20 minutes later the bus arrived at the crime. Out side was liberty high waiting for manor oaks. Luna stepped off the bus and saw the girls who bullied her waiting. She turned around and waited for Keira and sienna to get to her. Suddenly their was a tap on her shoulder. Luna jumped

'It's okay lun its only me' Luna turned around and saw the melody. Melody put her arm around her and waited too protect her from any harm. As Keira and Sienna got off the bus they saw the girls who had bullied Luna, they were exactly how she described them early that day.

Luna looked around and saw the bullies staring at her

'We'll get you' they mouthed too her. Luna's blue eyes grew with fear she went pale and was close to fainting. Having picked up on this Sienna turned around and glared at them trying to protect her friend without saying anything.

As the two schools entered the building Luna's from tutor miss Reynolds pulled her a side too talk, having also picked up on the glare between her and the bullies.

Inside the building Danny and flack were preparing for the kids. Danny was pissed, he had too give up a whole day out on the field hopefully with Lindsay, too looked after a bunch off spoilt brats. Little did he know if Keira had her way today would decide his future with or without Lindsay.


	4. Chapter 4

Keira, Melody and Sienna stood at the entrance of the crime lab waiting for Luna too finish talking to Miss Reynolds.

'What's taking them so long?' Melody asked 'do you think Miss Reynolds knows about the bullies?'

At that point Luna and Miss Reynolds walked in too the crime lab, Luna's eyes were red and her face was tear-stained. Judging by this the girls assume that miss Reynolds knew.

'Girls' Miss Reynolds began 'I know about the bullies, and if any thing happens today come straight too me and I'll sort it out. I don't want any fights started today. Okay Sienna?' Keira and Melody looked up 'yes Miss Reynolds okay Miss Reynolds' said Keira and Melody. Sienna continued too look at the and mumbled 'if they started anything though I'll finish it' Miss Reynolds looked at Sienna and rolled her eyes, she knew what ever she said sienna would still get in a fight. 'Come on girls we need too go catch up with the others'

The girls and Miss Reynolds wondered around the crime lab until they caught up with the others who were getting in too groups off 8 of an activity. Seeing as their were only 4 of them the girls joined as group of boys that they were friends with. After the two school were in a groups of 8 they meet the infamous Danny Messer and Don Flack Jr. Who began a tour of the crime lab. Pointing out who worked where and what the do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Messer and flack had finished the tour of the crime lab in 30 minutes, and were just about sick of the teenagers, no one seen too care much apart from one group of 8 people which consisted of 4 girls and 4 boys, who had asked questions and were taking notes, Danny looked at one girl, she had light brown eyes and long dark brown hair which was hanging lose around her shoulders, she was wearing a bright pink top and had asked a lot of questions, Danny looked at her intensely, she reminded him of someone he just couldn't think who.

Keira Monroe was writing on her notepad and passed a note too Sienna

'Is he still staring at me?' She asked referring too Danny

'**No he's talking too the other guy now' sienna replied**

Keira looked up and smiled she wasn't really into forensics science but she decided too keep on asking questions too see how long it would take Danny too snap.

Melody and Luna where talking too each other about school, homework, forensics science and of course Danny Messer. they had both decided that he was cute and smart, the questioned if they should tell Keira how they felt about Danny and decide it would be best not to.

Jordan Lawrence looked at the girls in his group, Sienna and Keira were passing notes to each other and Melody and Luna where whispering too each other. It was getting on his nerves; he could tell that Eric Crawford, Greg Mchill and Ryan Doyle felt the same way.

Jordan decide that at lunch he would pluck up the courage to ask the girls what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Keira Monroe was in the AV lab. Her group had been picked too help Adam Ross finish an experiment. The experiment was nearly finished when a beautiful woman with dark brown curly walks in, her mother closely behind her.

'Stella, I have suspect, evidence and witness. The only thing I can't find is, motive' Lindsay whined.

'Lindsay go back over the witness statements and evidence. You might have missed something.' Stella replied as Lindsay walked out of the lab. 'Now Adam who are theses peoples and were are my results?'

'Well Stella your results are printing and these people are students from west manor high school, Danny picked them too help me with an experiment because he was too lazy too help him self, they've proven too be quite useful, especially the one in pink she's really smart'

Stella looked at the girl she had light brown eyes and dark brown hair, she reminded Stella of someone she worked. Stella was in a world of her own not often was she confused but this girl looked a lot like someone Stella was friends with and worked with closely.

Lindsay Monroe looked at her daughter who was doing an experiment and was surprised she knew her daughter was doing well at school, but she didn't know exactly how well she was doing, but then again she hardly got too spend time with her daughter between work, and the endless amount of clubs and school teams she was on.

Stella looked at Keira and then back at Lindsay who had just entered the room and then she got it. The smart girl is Lindsay's daughter! No one in the lab knew Lindsay had a daughter. Stella decide instead of say anything in front of Adam she ask Lindsay about it at lunch

Lunch

Jordan, Eric, Greg and Ryan had just sat down at a table and started talking about what was going on with the girls, when Luna sat down at the table.

Jordan was pleased Luna would be an easy target. He could easily get her to talk.

'So Luna' he began 'would you like too tell us what's going on?'

Luna went pale 'what, what do you mean what's going on? Nothings goings on!!'

Jordan smiled he could tell that this was gonna be like taking candy from a baby.

'Come on something's up you and Mel are whispering too each over Keira and Sienna are passing notes too each other so what's up? Come on Lun you can tell us, we were all beginning to fell left out, like you didn't car enough to tell us your secret.'

'Luna don't tell them anything, god your all so mean tiring to get Luna too tell you. Just because you didn't wanna ask me or Keira, well if you want too know ask Keira it's her secret.' Sienna said as she sat down.

'Ask me what Sienna?' Keira asked as her and melody sat down.

'Well Keira they want to what's going on.' Sienna said

Keira sighed she knew one way or the other the boys would find out in the end. They all ways do. 'All right I'll explain but you have to promise not to tell anyone………..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Lindsay was having a similar conversation with Stella.

'Lindsay you can stop lying!!! I know your secret.'

'Seriously Stella, I have no idea what you're on about. I think you've been working too much. You need to take a break.'

Lindsay I know that girl in the pink top that was in the AV lab is your daughter so explain!!'

Lindsay's face fell. She knew the only way she was going to get out alive was if she explained.

'All right stell I'll explain but you have to promise not to tell anyone………..'

With that the two Monroe's were told their friends about the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

After Lunch Keira and her friends spilt up. The boys went too NYPD. They planned on talking too the coppers to find what Danny was like. The girls stayed at the crime lab and looked at how nice Danny acted towards teenagers.

The girls were in the DNA lab about to move on when Luna got pushed to the back unnoticed by the others. Luna tried to get back too the front but suddenly something hit her.

'Ow. What the ….' Luna turned around too find the girls that had bullied her circling her.

'Luna hi. Long time no see' sneered Chloe McCarthy.

Luna looked around their was no way too escape

'You hurt my feelings. Ignoring me this morning. Did your little friends put you up to this? Their no good. You should have stayed with us.'

Luna eyes grow she knew what was coming next.

'Scared so you should' Chloe laughed. Luna escape but then she felt incredibly pain in her cheek as Chloe slapped her. Luna touched her cheek felt the warm blood flowing down her cheek.

Luna stared at Chloe she was scared, all she wanted too do was get out of the circle and find Melody, Sienna and Keira.

Melody knew something was missing, she looked around, their were about 10 people who weren't their that should have.

Sienna looked at melody, she had been friends with melody all her life and could tell something was brothering her.

'Hey Mel, what's wrong?'

Keira stopped and looked at Melody suddenly realising something was brothering here. Melody looked at her.

'Look around guys. Guess whose missing?'

Keira and Sienna looked around

'Well' Sienna started 'Luna's not here…………………………..and so are the bullies'

Keira looked at them 'what are we gonna do' Miss Reynolds the one teacher they trusted had gone with the others to NYPD.

Sienna sighed 'we go to the one person we can go too' and looked at Danny.

Danny looked at the results that Adam had given him when 3 of the kids he was looking approached him.

Danny looked at them when one of them started talking.

'Sorry to brother you but over friend is missing'

Danny looked at them. He didn't know their names but he recognize the one with the brown hair earlier that day see had asked him a lot of questions.

'I'm sorry to ask but what are your names'

The girls sighed 'I'm Melody, this is Sienna and that's Keira' she said pointing to girl in the pink top.

'Oh, well I'm sure she will turn up'

Suddenly the Keira who had been staring at the floor the whole time spoke up

'You don't understand! Some other girls are missing from the other school.

She use too go their, they bullied her, she's really scared of them. Please help her.'

Danny looked at Keira, her face was tear stained and she was really upset.

'Okay I'll go find her. And the others just stay here' Danny said as her wiped the tears from Keira's face

Keira looked up at him and smiled she could tell why her mother liked him'

'Thank you' she whispered and went to the toilet to clean up.

Danny sighed he really wanted to just grab a cup of coffee and read the paper, but he had to find this girl. Danny enter the DNA lab where they had been last and saw no one there. He was about to leave when he heard someone wheezing. Danny looked behind the desk and saw a blonde girl curled up in to a ball bleeding. Danny bent down and looked at the blonde girl. She had crystal blue eyes that were filled with tears, 'is your name Luna' he asked the girl looked at him and nodded 'your friends are looking for you. They're really worried, come on lets get you down to Sid, that cut on your cheek looks pretty deep.' Danny pick Luna up and carried her down the hall. On the way to the elevator he bumped into Keira who was trying to find the toilets. 'I found her, i'm gonna take her down to the doctor to Make sure she's okay, wanna come?' he asked Keira shook her head. 'I'm gonna let the others know she's okay. Thanks for finding her'

Keira smiled as Danny walked away. He was a nice person and Keira didn't mind if he went out with this mother.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a little after 2:30 pm at New York crime lab. It had been a little over 30 minutes since Danny had taken Luna to Sid.

'What's taking them so long? Keira you saw Luna is she okay, was she contius. Oh god what if she has to go to the hospital!' melody said while pacing the floor in the break room. Keira sat their in silence. She shocked seeing her friend like that. The image of Luna's bruised body kept replaying in her head.

10 minutes later Danny entered the room. 'Hey girls' he began 'your friend Luna she gone home for the rest of the day. Her parents are gonna take her to the hospital' Adam had taken everyone else on another tour of the lab. The group were on there way to the DNA lab when the girl Luna said bullied her stopped and looked in to the break room. 'Hey guys how are you. You know we have a lot in common maybe one day we could all meet up' she said with a smile on her face 'oh yeah. Where's Luna I really hope she's okay I haven't seen her in about an hour' sienna was about to say something when Danny put his hand over her face 'don't. She's not worth it.'

It was near the end of the day when the boys and Miss Reynolds return. The boys and melody where in deep conversation when miss Reynolds spoke up 'hey, where's Luna?' The girls shared a 3 way glance when Keira found her voice 'uh well something happen while you were at NYPD' the girls had to tell them what happen 3 time for everyone to understand.

Miss Reynolds looked at the girls at sighed 'I know Luna was afraid of these girls but I never thought this would happen! You guys stay here I'll go speak to their teacher'

'No wait. What if you talking to them only make it worst. What if they do this again but worst' Greg asked. Miss Reynolds looked at Greg 'it's the only thing I can think of that could help Luna' she said and then walked of.

'I can't believe this has happen. Poor Luna' Jordan whispered 'I know I saw her she was covered I bruises and cuts she looked awful' Keira said. Melody sighed, 'hey guys what was it like at NYPD' she said thing to change the subject. Eric looked at melody and grinned 'it was great! You should have been their. The guy that was here before he was flirting with Miss Reynolds!'

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. Hope you like the story so far. Sorry this is so short.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 5 pm. Keira had just got back from New York general hospital. Sienna, Melody, Jordan, Greg, Ryan' Eric and herself went to check on Luna. Keira entered the apartment her and her mother shared. She closed her eyes and stood by the door while tears glided down her face. Luna one of her best friends had been hurt. Badly. Keira sighed the whole point of Luna going to west manor was so she could escape the atrocious pain that the bullies gave her from day too day. Keira wiped her eyes fiercely and made her way too her yellow bedroom when her mothers voice stopped her in her tracks.

'Hey sweetheart. I didn't hear here you come in. where have you been? Oh that doesn't matter now. Take your coat off. Dinner will be ready soon. So how was your day? Did you little the crime lab? I saw you working in the DNA lab with Adam how was it? What did you do?'

Lindsay asked with a big smile plastered across her face. She grabbed Keira's arm and dragged her too the kitchen. Lindsay wasn't really inrested in he daughters day she really just wanted too know what she thought of Danny. Danny Lindsay let her mind wonder to all the fun she had with Danny while working with in the crime lab for the past 3 years. When she first started she loathed him. She remembered coming home after her first day at the crime lab and complaining about how much she hated him to her daughter and uncle and how much she laughed when Keira suggested that he fancied her. Lindsay sighed Keira could not have been more wrong. I the past 3 years Danny had done a lot to make his feelings towards Lindsay clear. Oh well Lindsay thought he wouldn't want me once he finds out about Keira. He'll probably start dating that Sara girl from H&R.

Keira looked up. Her mother was standing their holding her wrist, thinking. Probably about Danny Keira thought. Keira had decided that she liked Danny while she was at the crime lab he had thought her a lot not to mention he had helped Luna. Lindsay looked down at her daughter. She had a far away look in her eyes simile to the on she had a moment ago. Lindsay let go of her daughter wrist.

'Come on.' She said 'let's go in the kitchen. How did you find the crime lab? Did you like it?' Keira looked at her um had nodded. What did Luna think of it?' Lindsay asked her. Lindsay liked Luna a lot, Luna was like a second daughter too her. Lindsay smiled Luna was loving, caring, sweet, and everyone liked her, on the other hand Keira was also loving and caring but she could also be very mean if she was someone being bullied she would stand up for then. Of Corse this sometimes didn't help her as she had been suspended 3 times in her old school back in Montana, but Lindsay knew she had the persons best interested at heart.

Lindsay looked behind her. Keira was staring at the floor. Lindsay looked at her and saw tears running down her face. She ran up to her daughter and hugged her.

'Hey baby what's up?' she said inn a soft calming voice that just git Keira more distress.

'I couldn't protect her mum.' She whispered 'I couldn't stop them from hurting her' Lindsay was confused. What do you mean buttercup?' she asked using the name her dad had called her when she was young.

Keira looked up at her mum. She looked a mess. 'They hurt Luna mum' she said. Lindsay could see that her daughter was upset. She took her too her room and rocked her too sleep slowly. Just like how she had done when Keira's nightmares started after she found out her dad had died. Once Keira was asleep Lindsay went into the living room and phoned Melody to find out what had happened. Lindsay spoke to Melody's mother and found out what happen. Apparently Melody and sienna had the same reaction Melody's mum Alice said who lived next door to sienna, but they hadn't been as bad as Keira's.

Lindsay lay down on the sofa. She was worried about Keira, fortunately it was Friday so Keira didn't have too go in to school. Lindsay wanted to spend time with her daughter s she tried to figure out away take she could take the day off without having too tell Mac about Keira.

Lindsay had been thinking for about half an hour when someone knocked on the down. Half asleep she slowly got up and man her way to the door banging her leg on the coffee table

'Damn table' she muttered 'why the hell are you there' she made her way too the door and opened. Lindsay's jar dropped. 'Danny what the hell is you doing here?'


	9. Chapter 9

Danny was speechless. He had decided to go too Lindsay's house too surprise her. He never thought when she saw him she would react like this.

Lindsay saw the hurt look on Danny's face. 'I didn't mean that. It's just that t-that I wasn't expecting you to be here' Lindsay stuttered as she stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind her. Danny looked at Lindsay she looked distant and worried. 'Uh can I come in?' he said and pointed towards her apartment. 'Uh……no sorry I've kind of um………' Lindsay said looking at the floor. Danny took his thumb and put it under Lindsay's chin pushing it up slowly until her eyes meet his. 'Lindsay you don't have too be embarrassed if you've got someone inside there. Everything's cool between uses Montana. Just because we had a date that didn't work out, we're still friends' he said Lindsay looked away from him and sighed 'its not that it's just…………. Look you better come in. theirs some stuff I need to explain'

Keira woke up by a soft bang of the front door. She got up and went to look who had just come in. she stepped into her living room and heard her mother talking too a male voice. Keira scanned her mind to and tried to think whose voice it was, Keira stood there thinking until she heard the front door bang again.

Danny stepped into Lindsay's apartment and was surprised about who else was there. 'Uh Kerry….Karen……Kelly…….Keira! That's it Keira what are you doing here?' Danny asked. Keira looked up and saw Danny and her mother staring at her 'uh……um……I'm gonna go to my room.' Keira said.

Danny turned and looked at Lindsay. 'What's the smart girl from the lab doing here?' Lindsay sighed 'Danny…..there's something you need too know. Keira's my daughter' Danny looked at Lindsay and burst out laughing that's……that's funny Montana now really what's she doing here?' Lindsay looked at Danny and crossed her arms. 'Danny I'm not joking. Keira really is my daughter.' Danny stopped laughing and looked at her 'what!!! You're serious!!!! How comes I didn't know about her. How comes no one at the lab knows about her.' Danny said raising his voice slightly. Lindsay could tell Danny was fuming. 'Stella knows about her' Lindsay said, hoping it could help her. Unfortunately it didn't. 'How comes you didn't tell me……how comes she didn't tell I spent the whole day with her!' Danny said.

'Look Danny I can explain. When I was 14 I did something really stupid. I was dating this boy. I thought he was the love of my life. I really cared about him. His name was Craig.' Lindsay said taking a deep breath. 'I was convinced we were gonna get married and have children. One day I had an argument with my parents, I ran away and stayed at Craig's place. We both got drunk and ended up having sex which led to Keira. When I told Craig about her he panicked and ran. When I gave birth to her my parent helped me raise her. When she was ten she was kidnapped by a suspect in a murder case I was investigating at Montana crime lab. When we moved to New York I didn't tell anyone about her because I thought I would be protecting her. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her' Lindsay said as tears rolled down her face. Danny looked at Lindsay 'its okay Montana I understand.' Danny said 'its okay. I forgive you' he kissed.

Keira looked at Danny and her mother and smiled. After all these years her mother had found someone who really and truly loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning. Lindsay, Danny and Keira had been up for half the night talking before they all decided that it was late and they should all get some sleep. Lindsay had decided to let Danny sleep in her room but Keira pointed out the point of them going to bed was so they could all get some sleep. So much to Lindsay and Danny annoyance Danny slept on Lindsay's couch.

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning. Lindsay was laying in her bed thinking about Danny and Keira and how happy she was when her alarm went off. Lindsay reluctantly got out of bed and jumped in the shower. At about 6:30 am she got out of the shower. She walking into her living room leaned over her couch and started kissing Danny's neck.

'Hey Montana, I know you like me but how about waking be up before you stat attacking me.'

Danny mumbled as he forced his eyes open. Lindsay playfully slapped Danny's arm as he pulled her on to his lap. Danny started kissing her neck

'You smell nice.' Danny whispered between kiss. Lindsay groaned loudly.

'It's my shower gel. By the way the showers free you should go use it now; we have to be at work soon. Lindsay said as she tried to get out of the grip Danny had around her waist 'I'll rather be here with you' Danny said. Lindsay thought for a second 'how about we both take a shower' she said. Danny smiled at her 'I like the way you think' he said. Before they carried on kissing each other. Danny heard a door open and footsteps marching towards them. He felt a hand come between him and Lindsay forcing them apart.

'Oh for the love of every thing good in this world Danny would you please go and take a shower, mum can you go and put some clothes on' Keira said standing with her hands on her hips staring at her mothers towel. Danny looked at Keira and smiled. 'Sorry kiddo I don't listen to 15 year old kids any more.' Keira glared at him 'fine then. I'll just call your boss and make up some story………….. Aren't inter-work place relationships frowned upon?' Keira said while looking at Danny's mobile. Danny looked at Keira then back at Lindsay. Reluctantly he stood up and started walking too the kitchen. He opens the door and frowned 'where's the shower?' Keira sighed and closed her eyes slowly counting to ten before she pointed to the bathroom. Danny hung his head like a five year old and walked in that direction.

It was about 7:45 am when Danny and Lindsay arrived at work. Upon entering the break room Stella, Flack and Sheldon turned towards them. 'Hamm. Enter work together is there something you want to share with us.' Sheldon said. 'Yeah, my car broke down. Can one of you give me a left home?' Lindsay said. Satisfied with this answer Stella Flack and Sheldon continued to talk.

'Who are you talking about?' Danny asked while making some coffee. 'Oh you know that girl that was at the lab yesterday. The rally smart one that you pawned off to Adam.' Stella asked. Danny nodded. 'We were just wondering if we would every see her again. What do you think Danny? Dumb and dumber over there think we'll never see her again. But I have this small feeling that we'll be seeing her very soon.' Stella said while pointing to Flack and Sheldon. Flack suddenly spoke up. 'Just out of curiosity, which one of use is dumber?' He asked everyone looked at him 'WHAT?' he asked. At that point in time Mac entered the room. 'Hey can you guys come over too my place. I need to talk to you.' Lindsay said. Everyone in the room nodded. 'Good. I'll see you around 8ish' said before going to her office, leaving everyone expect Stella ad Danny wondering what she wanted to talk to them about.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 7:30 pm. Lindsay had just gotten home from work she was waiting for everyone too arrive. She was pacing her living room floor trying too make up a speech about how too tell them about Keira but failing. It was around 7:50 pm when Mac and Stella arrived. Lindsay offered them something too drink, while they waited for the others they watched reruns of scrubs. Mac sat back studying Lindsay. He could tell that something was wrong and that she urgently needed to tell then something.

20 minutes later Sheldon, Flack and Danny arrived. They joined Stella and Mac on the sofa and watched Lindsay pacing.

'Uh Lindsay,' flack started 'can we get on with this. I have a date at 9 and I really need to go home and change' Lindsay glared at him and sighed.

'Ok, well. Danny and I are dating' Lindsay said looking down at the floor, she looked up and say the look on everyone's faces, Stella and Sheldon looked shock. Mac looked angry and flack looked overjoyed. Suddenly flack spoke up 'I won the poll!! Yippee!!! Pay Stella, Sheldon. This money could go towards my date.' Flack said as Stella and Sheldon pulled out 50 dollars and handed it too flack. 'Damn.' Sheldon said. '2 weeks later and it would have been mine.' Lindsay looked at them once again 'there's something else' she said. Everyone looked up at her. Suddenly the front door opened and Keira entered 'hey mum' she said dropping her bag on the floor and walking to her room. Mac, Sheldon and flack all looked at Keira following her from the front door to her room with there eyes completely shocked, the Mac spoke up. 'I'm guessing that's the something else.'

Everyone was silent. Trying to recover from the latest shock when Keira came back in the room. She looked at the people sitting in her living and sat door at the table opened her laptop and went on msn. Flack looked at her and gasped he jumped up 'itssmartgirlfromthelab itssnartgirlfromthelab' he said jumping up and down. Sheldon looked at him 'what?' he said 'itssmartgirlfromthelab' flack said one more time 'ok Don Stop jumping.' Mac said. 'now repeat what you just said and try breath in between words' Flack stopped jumping and pointed towards Keira 'it's the smart girl from the lab……….. Stella you knew!!!' everyone looked at Stella 'Stella how did you know.' Stella looked up and smiled 'I'm a csi. Plus they look the same.' Danny looked up. 'I knew too' he said avoiding Mac's glare 'I came here yesterday and found out' he said. Flack sighed 'as much as I would love too stay this is all too freaky. Plus I have a date.' Danny looked at flack. 'Who's the lucky lady?' he asked. 'Oh the blonde teacher from yesterday. She said she would go out with me if I leave her alone' he said Keira gasped 'you're going out with Miss Reynolds. So you're the annoying copper she was talking about yesterday!!! Wait tell sienna finds out about this' she said and with that flack left. Mac looked at Lindsay. 'So Lindsay……….. Do you mind explaining?' Lindsay took a deep breath and retold the story she told Danny the pervious night again.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Lindsay had told everyone about Keira and had gotten the reaction's that she had expected. The news that Lindsay had a daughter and that she and Danny were dating had spread fast around the crime lab. Lindsay was happy about the way thing had worked out, but there was one thing stopping her from going to work in the mornings. The H&R girls. When they heard the news they were disgusted. Lindsay heard on of them saying 'What has that country bitch got that I haven't! a kid! I mean she properly made up the news that her an d Danny are dating, properly just some weird fantasy of hers, Danny's only going on about it because she's some deranged psycho!'

It was also the day Luna was getting out of hospital so as a treat Lindsay was taking Luna, sienna, Melody and Keira and the boys to a fun fair. After picking Luna from the hospital Lindsay realised that she had left her purse at the lab so they took a detour there to pick it up. Lindsay and the kids got in two the elevator with a couple of H&R girls who were sending Keira strange looks. By the time they got to Lindsay's office there were a whole bunch of them following her around.

'Look! If you have something to say just say it' Keira said frustrated. On of them stepped forward she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the type of girl who looked like the winner of 'America's next top model'

'Like are you really like that country's girls like daughter' suddenly Lindsay looked up from the desk she was searching 'Hey that country girl has a name……. and its Lindsay. You should know Sara you write it on my pay check every month.' 'Also you used the word like to many times in that sentence. Its people like you that make use blondes look bad' Luna said. Keira smiled as she heard her friend break her silence unfortunately it didn't last for long. 'You' Sara sneered 'you are just an over gown fat little pig. You don't have the dissidence to call yourself blond go back to the pit you crawled out of and do use all a favour.' she said. Suddenly Keira found herself very angry. There was a crowd around her who had heard what Sara said. Some of them weren't happy with what she said. Keira pulled of her cap to the bottle of water she had been holding and chucked it in Sara's face and the slapped her.

'You are nothing but a big bully! You think your better then everyone else just because you blonde. Luna was right you did use the word like to often in that sentence and now you just made her upset! She's my best friend who just got out of hospital after being beaten up by people like you who bullied her in this crime lab. So why don't I put this in a way that you'll understand! Why don't you like go and like crawl like back into the hole you came out of and like do us a like favour! The crowd around her cheered and watched as Sara and her crew walked away, but then they stooped Sara walked up to Keira and slapped her just in time for Mac to see 'you're a bitch' she said Keira smiled 'takes one to know one' she replied.

Mac and the rest of the team piled into Lindsay's office while Keira explained what happened. Mac was not to happy that there had been a fight in his office. 'Keira I know I said you could drop by the lab at anytime but if you start one more fight I'll ban you from here understand?' He said. Keira nodded Mac was about too leave when Keira spoke up 'oh Mac. Can I get her arrested for slapping me?' She asked Mac looked at her 'don't push your luck' he said. Sienna spoke up. 'Is it too late to go to the funfair now? Lindsay nodded. 'Lets go to the cinema' 'but the aren't any good films showing' Keira said Lindsay looked at her 'lets go to the cinema and you better enjoy it Keria because its going to be the only place your going to be going in a while. Your grounded. Anyone want to come with us?' Lindsay asked.

As they walked it to the cinema accompanied by Danny, Adam, Flack, Sid, Stella, Sheldon and Mac Keira tried to get her two week of being grounded lifted to one. While the sienna and the other pestered flack on his date with there teacher.

A/n sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'll try and update again before Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi! I know I said I would try and up date before Christmas but I sort of forgot to do it. Any way this chapter starts where the other one finished.

Everyone was halfway to the cinema and like before Keira was no trying to get herself ungrounded as she said what she did was in defence of her best friend ever (something melody and sienna where not very happy about) and Danny, Greg, Ryan, Jordan, Eric, Melody, Luna and Sienna where coming up with a plan to get flack to talk about his date.

'Hey I know' Eric said 'if he slept with her he would know what her tattoo looks like' he continued. 'Ok theirs two problems with that' sienna said. 'One we just want to know if they had a good time and two we don't know what Miss Reynolds tattoo looks like! Hell we don't even know if she has one.' 'It's a blue and black butterfly on her back. And I think I speak for every guy here when I say I just want to know if he slept with her.' 'Oh really well what about you Danny?' melody said. 'Well…um. Keep me out of this and I think the question we all should be asking is how comes Eric knows about the tattoo' Danny said. 'That does mot matter!' Eric said 'I'm going to go start of the plan.' Eric said and run to catch up with flack.

Meanwhile Keira and Lindsay were still debating Keira's future for the next 2 weeks.

'So flack my man.' Eric said trying to start up a conversation with flack. 'Miss Reynolds tattoo of a dolphin on her arm is really nice. Bet you liked it.' Flack looked down at the boy and carried on walking 'yeah it's uh really nice' he said. Flack stopped walking and looked at the boy 'she doesn't have a dolphin on her it's a butter fly on her back. 'So you did sleep with her. Hey Ryan he did slee' that was al he managed to say before flack put his hand over the young boys mouth. 'Ok I did sleep with her. But tell anyone and I mean anyone. I will dig into your past and find something to arrest you for got it.' Eric nodded and ran back to his friends and told them everything he knows. Flack carried on walking letting the images of what happen the night before take over his mind. Danny and Eric walked up to flack and smiled at each other seeing that flack was not aware that they were standing right next to him. 'So flack' Danny said placing a hand on his shoulder 'threatening a young boy. That's a new low for you' Danny said. 'Don't worry mate I've been a good boy theirs nothing you will find on me. Unlike you' Eric said. Flack suddenly turn around and looked at Eric. 'You told them' flack said. Eric nodded and stood behind Danny for protection. 'Come on flack you may as well tell us the rest now' Danny said and joined back up with the teenagers and now flack.

Flack continued to tell everyone about his date with Miss Reynolds and how much he liked her.

After the film the group went to there local pizza hut but where met with an unexpected sight. Miss Reynolds with another man. Who had his arm around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone stood at the doorway in complete shock. 'I'm sorry man I know you liked her.' Danny said putting a comforting hand on flacks shoulder. 'If you want we can leave.' Stella said but don shock his head. 'It's not true. Miss Reynolds would never do this its all some big misunderstanding come on.' Luna said. She grabbed Keira's hand and dragged her to the toilets where Miss Reynolds had just gone.

When the girls entered the toilets they saw Miss Reynolds washing her hands. Keira after much debate cleared her throat. Miss Reynolds looked up. 'Oh hi girls what are you doing here?' Miss Reynolds asked. 'That those not matter. Who's that guy your with?' Luna asked. Miss Reynolds stood there shocked by Luna's questions. 'What do you?' she asked Luna sighed 'I mean who's that guy your with? Really miss I thought you where a nice person. Flack really likes you and what was he suppose to think when we walk here and we see you with some guy? Poor flack he really liked you!' Luna said Miss Reynolds looked up 'really' she said 'yeah really I never had you down as a cheat miss never! But I guess I was wrong.' Luna turns around and tried to leave but Miss Reynolds grabbed her arm. 'Luna it's not like that' she said before she turned around and looked at Keira. 'Keira you know on Friday I said I wasn't going to be in next week?' she said Keira nodded remembering the conversation between Miss Reynolds and the class. 'That's because today it's my 29th birthday. Me, my brothers and my niece are going to visit my grandparents in San Francisco. My older brother Greg and his daughter Haley are flying in from Vegas today. Me and Tom the guy you saw me with is my younger brother. We came here because Greg and Haley were going to meet us here we were going to have something to eat and then go to the airport' Miss Reynolds said. 'I can't believe you two would think I was cheating I mean. Oh god what does flack think?' she asked Luna spoke up 'I don't know.' She said quietly.

Meanwhile outside the toilets a man who Danny faintly recognised walked in. he and a younger girl who looked about Keira's age walked passed them and up to the man they had seen Miss Reynolds with. Danny was slightly confused when he saw the man pull the guy that was with Miss Reynolds pulls him into a hug. Suddenly Stella tapped his shoulder. 'Danny do you recognised that man?' she asked 'yeah I do but I have no idea where from. 'I do' Stella said. 'Greg sanders. He a csi level 1. We meet him at that csi thing last year.' 'Oh yeah' Danny agreed he remember meeting Greg and some other guy called Warwick, he and Greg hung out a lot and talked about stuff. Greg was the only guy who knew about Danny's feelings for Lindsey. Miss Reynolds walked out of the toilets closely followed by Luna and Keira.

'Katie!' Greg said 'where's my hug.' He asked with outstretched arms. Katie (aka Miss Reynolds) reluctantly hugged him and then the teenager. 'Uh guys I think we should get going to the airport' she said. We don't have a lot of time before our flight. 'Oh but I'm Hungary' Greg complained. 'We'll eat at the airport.' And with that they left leaving Luna and Keira to explain what was going on.

After Luna and Keira explained to the group while eating pizza what had happened they realised what a mistake they had made and went home.

That night flack lay in bed remembering the wonderful night before and how he had messed things up. Flack hoped that Katie would forgive him and they could start a relationship.

A/N: I know this is mostly about flack but I did say there would be some flackoc in the summary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update soon.


	15. Chapter 15

1 Month Later

It had been one month since the incident at the pizza hut. Flack had only just gotten back into Katie's good books but things where going well with Danny and Lindsay.

It was around 3:45pm and Danny pulled up at Keira's school. He got out of the car and walked over to Keira and her friends.

'Keira I really need your help with something come on.' Danny said 'you guys too' he said to sienna, melody and Luna. Keira gave Danny a dark look then reluctantly got inside his truck. Once they were all in the truck Keira started talking.

'How dare you do that Danny? How dare you. If you ever come to my school again you phone me to let me know your there or if I don't come you beep. What do you want us for any way?' Danny sighed 'I need your help. I need a women's opinion I would have asked Stella but she would tell someone.'

'Ok. What do you need our help with?'

'I need you to help me find a ring' he said

After 4 hours of getting dragged around the shops by the girls Danny found the perfect ring in Tiffanys. It was a plain princess cut diamond on a whit gold band. Keira picked it knowing what type of jewellery her mother likes. Danny sat in his office as staring at the ring when flack came in.

'Hey Dan. I need your help. I'm going out with Katie tonight. Meeting her 4 year old daughter. Got any tips?'

'Just on. Don't mess it up Katie's nice plus you've already screwed her over once.

After that Danny let his office and went over to Lindsay's place where he had just moved in to set up Lindsay's surprise for the night.

Lindsay was tried. Very tried. She had just pulled a double and wanted to crawl into bed. She opened the door to her apartment and was surprised by what she saw.

Danny was nervous. He had never proposed to any on in his life, and he didn't know how to. Keira picked up on this.

'You scared?' she asked him

'Who me? I'm never scared……. More like petrified.'

Keira giggled. She pulled out chair and sat down. Practice on me.' Danny looked at her. Has anyone ever told you you're crazy? No I will not practice on you.'

'I have been told I'm crazy. Now get down and start practicing.'

Danny got down on one knee and took Keira's hand. 'Right well um. Lindsay I really love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my bride' he said.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!' Danny looked up and dropped Keira's hand seeing Lindsay in the door way.

Lindsay looked at the scene before her and thought she was about to cry. She had just seen the man she was in love with proposing to her daughter.

'WELL?' she shouted slamming the door behind her. Keira looked up at her mother and found her voice. 'Mom its not what it looks like' she said. 'What! Not what it looks like. Well explain it to me then Keira because I just saw the man I love proposing to you! My daughter. So what is it supposed to look like Keira?' Danny looked up at Lindsay 'Montana the ring is for you. I was gonna propose to you when you got home. I was just practicing on Keira' he said. Lindsay calmed down and thought for a minute or two before speaking. 'Well then yes.' She said. Keira and Danny looked up at her both stunned. 'WH...What?' Danny asked. Yes Danny I will marry you.' She said. Danny smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her. He opens a bottle of wine and poured 3 glasses. He smiled as the three of them celebrated well into the night.

Meanwhile across town Flacks date was going really well. He had taken Katie and her daughter Ava-Marie to a restaurant and was walking them home. Staring at Katie and her daughter who was asleep resting on her hip.

'Look i'm really sorry about the whole pizza hut thing.' He said. Katie sighed 'don you can stop apologizing, what's done is done. Next time just try and talk to me' she said. 'We had a really nice time tonight. Thanks.' Katie said. 'It was my pleasure taking 2 beautiful girls out. I enjoyed my self.' Flack said running his hand through Ava's hair. Katie blushed and stopped at the door of her apartment. 'Do you want some coffee?' she asked. Flack looked at her and smiled. 'Sure.' He said and followed Katie into his apartment.

That night the moon and the stars shone brightly as 2 great relationships progressed.


	16. Chapter 16

3 Years Later

**3 Years Later**

Danny and Lindsey had now been married for 2 years. It took them forever to plan the wedding but in the end it was perfect. Stella had been Lindsey's maid of Honour. Keira and Lindsay younger sister Emily were her bridesmaid, While Flack and Louie shared the role of best man leaving it to Mac to walk Lindsey down the aisle. 1 year ago Lindsey had given birth to a little boy named Andrew Louie Messer. Keira adored her little brother and Louie enjoyed being and uncle. It was just approaching Keira's 18th birthday. She had decided to go to NYU and train to become a csi as did Sienna. Melody decided to become a DNA lab tech. Shy little Luna also trained to become a lab tech but in ballistics.

Flack and Katie got married one year ago. After the return of Ava-Marie dad they broke up but seeing as they couldn't live without each other they got back together after Katie fought with Ava's dad and he hit her, little Ava told him that she hated him and that flack was a better dad to her then he ever was. Beth Madison Flack was the new addition to the Flack family and both her parents were at home looking after her. She had bright blue eyes like Flacks and soft blonde hair like Katie and Ava's. Ava was turning out to be the perfect little sister. She always made sure no one would drop her little sister and was the first one to be with Beth when she cried. Don couldn't love Ava more; after he and Katie had got married she started calling him dad. The first time was when he was washing up. Ava was sitting at the kitchen table colouring when she suddenly said "daddy can have some move apple juice please" she almost made Flack drop the glass he had been washing. Danny and Lindsey were asked to be godparents as were Luna and her boyfriend Eric Crawford who Flack bonded with after the pizza hut incident.

Keira was dating Jordan Lawrence. They where in a happy relationship and were both looking forward to Keira's birthday. Her 17th birthday hadn't been very good. Her father showed up and wanted here to move back to Montana with him. Keira took a leaf out of Ava's book and sent him packing although it did ruin her birthday so now her parents decided to throw her a surprise party. Keira and Lindsey had settled into Danny's crazy family very well. Keira had bonded the most with Louie. He felt out casted by his family after the tanglewood accident. He became addicted to drugs but Keira managed to help him get off them in private. He was now living in a small apartment in Brooklyn and was dating an artist that Keira had hooked him up with.

Melody and Ryan Doyle were dating. They had recently moved into an apartment together. Ryan had brought out the best in Melody. She stopped worrying so much and started going out more. She brought new clothes that were sexy and showed off her slim elegant figure a bit more but Ryan had not been to happy about her wearing them after the gang went to a party and some drunk man started hitting on Melody. Luckily Greg, Jordon and Eric was able to hold Ryan back from beating up the guy and the girls took a shaken Melody back home to safety.

Luna and Eric stated a relationship after Luna's 16th birthday. Luna had decided to look for her birth parents. After finding and being rejected by her mother she needed someone to lean on. She didn't want the girls to see her so upset because she knew they would get angry and go looking for Luna's mother and start up a fight so instead to turned to Eric who comforted her and after a romantic walk in the park they shared their first kiss. Eric told Luna he had been in love with her since the first day he met her and no matter what he would always love her. After some searching she managed to find her father. Who turned out to be Detective Mac Taylor. He revealed to the group that when he was younger and still living in Chicago he got into a bad relationship. The girl who turned out to be Luna's mother started to act strangely and he broke up with her and moved to New York. He had no idea that she was pregnant. Luna and Mac started a relationship and began building on it slowly. After some time Luna met Reed who Mac considered to be his son. They hit it off and started seeing more of each other, after some time Luna discovered Reed's girlfriend Melissa was pregnant. 9 months later she settled into the role of Auntie Luna to twins Fraser Mac Garret and Claire Abigail Garret.

Sienna wasn't seeing anyone but everyone knew she fancied Greg Mchill and that he fancied her. Sienna wasn't ready to start a relationship with Greg after coming out of a relationship with a man 2 years her senior that had left Sienna embarrassed and hurt. Luckily her friends where supporting her. Sienna was still getting into fights and was still protecting her friends but she had now had a new fight on her hands. Stopping her mum from marrying the very boring Marcus Collins and trying to find a way out from moving in with him and his 3 daughters Molly, Lucy and Nikki. Sienna was at the end of the tether with them after getting in a fight with Nikki who wanted Sienna to give her a diamond bracelet her dad's mother had left to her in her will. Marcus asked Sienna if Nikki could have it and Sienna said no. Sienna and her mother had gotten into a fight over it Sienna walked out. She was now staying with Stella who recently got engaged to Mac and was in a secret relationship with Greg. They where planning on telling everyone about it very soon.


End file.
